


Thirty more minutes

by snk_writing_requests



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Kyle Rayner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Thirty more minutes

The Justice League had just solved an intergalactic incident, thanks to both Hal and Kyle.   
The members of the League and Kyle sat around the table in the meeting room, and Bruce shot the two Lanterns a curious look. It was true that there was no extra chair, but Kyle could just make one with a construct, why were they sitting on the same chair, half body out of it for the both of them? Maybe their Rings were almost out of battery and they were trying to save most of it. He gave it no more attention and sat down, working with the others on a report about the crisis. The process was long and boring, and he caught Kyle yawning a couple of times, but didn’t call him out, the boy probably hadn’t slept in days, between his duty with the Lanterns and his help to the League.   
After another couple of hours, Kyle fell asleep and was about to fall off the chair, but Hal created a construct and kept him up, but instead of holding him with the construct, Hal moved Kyle with it and had him sitting in his lap sideways, wrapping his arms around his midsection not to make him fall. Bruce looked at him confused, while all the others tried not to coo, but Hal looked at him and motioned him to hurry up with his hand, and so Bruce kept on going, while Kyle slept in Hal’s lap as if nothing was.  
After some moments, Kyle stirred and Hal caressed his hair to calm him down, but no one was paying them attention anymore, so Bruce too moved his eyes away and finished to work on the report with them.  
When they finished, Hal got up and carried Kyle bridal style, walking towards his quarters.  
When he got in, he laid Kyle delicately on the bed and went for a shower.   
He was in the process of washing his hair when he felt two hands on his shoulders, and a pair of lips kissing his back. He smiled and turned around, snorting at Kyle’s sleepy face  
“You could at least wake up before coming in here”   
“Was alone”  
Hal hugged him and kissed his cheek, apologizing for leaving him alone, and Kyle hugged him back, pressing soft, sleepy kisses at his chest. Hal smiled wider and poured some body wash in his hand, soaping Kyle’s back, taking the chance to feel up his back muscles, and then took a step back and washed his arms and chest too, before kneeling down and do the same to his legs and feet.   
He glanced up at Kyle and saw that now he was awake, and was smiling at him  
“Would you mind staying there?”  
Hal laughed   
“No but if we finish all the warm water because I was blowing you, Bats is gonna want my head on a silver plate”  
Kyle snorted and washed his hair, while Hal walked out of the shower and was toweling himself down, passing his towel to Kyle once he was done with the shower  
“I take we don’t put our clothes back on?”  
Kyle smiled wickedly, pushing Hal towards the bed, and really, how could people fall for that good boy act?!   
Hal let himself fall on the bed, sitting on the edge, and Kyle positioned himself between his legs, caressing Hal’s wet hair, while the older man left kisses on his hipbones and navel  
“Hal…”  
Hal took pity on him and stroked him to full hardness, kissing the side of his penis delicately, before taking it in his mouth. Kyle sighed and looked at Hal intently, while he was bobbing his head in a lazy rhythm, without speeding up or rushing things, just a slow slide of wet heat on his skin, that was driving him crazy.   
Hal looked up and the moment their eyes locked, he let go of Kyle and laid down on the bed, scooting to lay his head on the pillows, smirking at Kyle  
“Well?”  
Kyle chuckled and followed him, kneeling between his thighs and laying on top of him, and kissed him properly, nudging Hal’s lips with his own tongue, until he gave him permission and kissed him back, holding him close and opening his legs to welcome him.   
Kyle shifted to that he could get his hand around Hal’s penis, kissing his gasping mouth   
“Tell me you have lube in here”  
Hal nodded and took the bottle from the night table, using a string from his ring, and Kyle caught it, coaxing his fingers and entering Hal with two of them, he needed to be inside Hal YESTERDAY, and the older man never complained about a little roughness, his gasps were prove enough of it.   
They drove Kyle up a wall. For someone as noisy as Hal on a day to day basis, you might expect him to be even noisier in bed, but he only ragged out a groan when Kyle made him cum his brains out, otherwise he was silent, the only knowledge Kyle could have that he was giving him pleasure was his hard cock and his gasps and rasping breaths.   
When Kyle felt Hal was ready, he entered him, slowly and steadily. Hal arched his back and arched, one arm keeping Kyle close and the other shooting to his own hair, his eyes closed and his legs letting Kyle closer still, while he moved fast and hard, chasing his orgasm and pushing Hal to his. Kyle moaned and kissed Hal’s chest, holding him close and inhaling his scent, licking the taste of his skin. He couldn’t get enough of Hal, his taste, the feeling of him around him, or inside him, his scent, his voice, his amber eyes, that damn hair, his thighs, everything about that man drove him crazy.  
Kyle sat up and brought Hal with him using a construct to help him take hold of his weight, and had him sitting in his lap, mewling at the feeling, while Kyle grinned at his reaction, and took him in hand  
“Come on Hal, come for me. Come for your love”  
The first time Kyle spoke in terms of “love” to Hal, he was afraid he might run away from him, but it only made Hal understand he hadn’t problems with commitment, he just never found the right person to commit to.  
Hal looked Kyle in the eyes and groaned in pleasure, coming all over Kyle’s hand, moving his hips in a way that was designed to make Kyle cum in three seconds flat, and after some rolls of his hips, Hal felt Kyle coming inside of him, moaning in his shoulder while Hal caressed his hair and back  
“Kyle…”  
Hal would always, always repeat his name a few times after their love making sessions, and it destroyed Kyle every time, it made him feel so hot and loved it was crazy  
“Kyle…”  
Oh yes, Kyle was loving every minute of the name whispering and caressing  
“Bruce”  
Oh ye…wait, what?  
“How did you call me?!”  
“I didn’t call YOU”  
Kyle turned around and there was a shocked Bruce standing a couple steps inside their room.   
Hal snorted   
“Look at that, Kyle, we left the big bat speechless”  
Bruce had the decency of moving his eyes to the floor  
“We’ll eat in about thirty minutes, I came to call you in case you were still sleeping”  
Kyle hugged Hal possessively, thankful that his body was a barrier between Bruce’s eyes and Hal’s nakedness, even though Hal created a construct around both their hips.  
“Thanks, Bruce…think you can go, now?”  
Bruce nodded and they heard his exchange with Oliver from the hallway  
“Were they screwing?”  
“Oh grow up, Oliver”  
While the closing door blocked the sound of Oliver’s laughter, Hal locked eyes with Kyle and kissed him softly  
“I love you”  
Kyle smiled and held him even closer, letting go of him just to pass his hands through his hair, glad, selfishly, that the grey streaks from Parallax were still there, Hal just looked even sexier with them, and he must have read his mind  
“You like me old, so you can convince yourself that you still have a number on me, uh?”  
Kyle laughed  
“Still have to see a prove that you’re not old”  
Hal then sent him to lay down on the mattress, straddling his hips  
“Let’s see if this old man can manage to make you hard again and cum in thirty minutes”


End file.
